The Light at the End of the Tunnel (redone)
by HardyDXEvolutionChick
Summary: Alex Cooper lives her life for her son. As a single mom, what else is she suppose to do? Will a new job and new friends help her truly live?


Disclaimer: If you recognize anyone or anything than clearly i don't own it

AN: I lost interest in the WWE for awhile, this is a rewrite of story I had previously started.

.

AN: To keep confusion down, i will be using character names

Chapter 1: Crazy Life

Could this day get any worse was the only thing going on in Alex Cooper's mind. Her day started off bad. She had awaken late, couldn't catch a cab to the arena, spilled her coffee, and now was buried deep in films that she needed to edit. Sadly, she was use to having bad days. For the past four years, she had lived her life in a hurry. She never had time for herself. Ryan was her main concern.

It was only her second week as one of the WWE photographer. It was hard going from city to city with a four year old boy. She had thought of hiring a nanny, but opted against it since Ryan would be starting school the next year. She knew she would hardly ever get to see him then. Alex had also contemplated taking a different job. She had been struggling for the past four years- working, putting herself through college, and raising Ryan alone. Jake, her high school sweetheart, had left her pregnant with the excuse that a child would stop his dreams of becoming an actor (which still hadn't happen). Her parents said they didn't want a slut for a daughter and disowned her. In the end, she needed the money, and the WWE was her best choice.

One good thing about choosing to be a photographer for the WWE was the amount of men there. Ryan never had a male role model in his life. Alex tried to do as many things with her son as possible, but there was certain thing a mother just wasn't good at. She couldn't play football with him. She couldn't wrestle around with him. Alex had tried both things with him but soon realized her nerves just got in the way. Like most mothers, she worried that every little thing was going to hurt him. Thankfully most of the superstars had taken a liking to Ryan. Alex couldn't be any happier.

Thankfully, Ryan was currently hanging out with Dean A. and Seth R. She had met the two a few times through Renea, who was married to Dean .Renea was the closest friend she had in the company, and she would sometimes keep Ryan for her. As far as she knew they were pretty decent guys and Ryan seemed to love the both of them.

Alex P.O.V.

I've only been working for two weeks and I already need a break. These films are just going to have to wait because a bubble bath suddenly sounds like a trip to Hawaii to me. Those were my thoughts as I soon began to put up my equipment with the hopes of finishing my editing tomorrow. Tomorrow was an off day after all. Hopefully, Ryan wouldn't want to go sightseeing. I smiled as I saw my main man running towards me with Seth tagging behind.

I knelt down as I enveloped my boy in a hug while giving him a kiss. "Mom, I'm not a baby nomore", was his reply. I laughed at his broken english. He recently began to think he was all grown up. I knew it had something to do with all the men he was hanging out with, but he was still my baby boy. "I'm sorry honey. Mama forgets how big you are sometimes." I replied scooping him up. Thank God he still lets me carry him. By the time, I had my baby securely in my arms, Seth had made it to us with an amused look on his face. "You're never too big for kisses kid," he replied while ruffling Ryan's hair.

I laughed and then thank him for letting Ryan hang out with him tonight. I knew Ryan would sometimes be a handful, but none of the guys seem to mind yet. I was slinging my equipment on my shoulder when I noticed Seth was still standing there. It looked like he didn't have any intentions of leaving either. Was something wrong? Did have one of his fits today? "Is everything okay?" was the only thing that came out of mouth though.

 **Seth:** Yeah, are you finished for tonight?

 **Alex:** Yeah, thank goodness, I thought this day would never end.

 **Seth:** Well, I was hoping it would last a little longer. I promised the kid I would take him out for ice cream. I'm sure you would want to come too.

 **Alex:** Why would you promise a 4 year old something without asking his mom?

 **Seth:** I just couldn't tell him no. You aren't mad are you?

No I wasn't mad. But I'm not going to lie, I was surprise. I hadn't really hung out with anyone besides Renea outside of the arena. Even though most of the guys seemed to like Ryan none of them had really paid much attention to him outside of the arena either.

 **Alex:** No, but ya know you can't just say yes to all his wishes.

 **Seth:** I know, but I already told him yeah so can I meet you out front in 10?

 **Alex:** I suppose we could accompany you tonight.

 **Seth:** Great! So I'll see ya in 10.

 _ **Note:**_ So there is the first chapter. Words of encouragement and constructive criticism is appreciated


End file.
